rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaranth Baran
' Amaranth Imaginaerum Arabasque Baran' is an Icyene cleric hailing from New Domina who had been brought to Gielinor during the first war of the gods that went on between Lord Saradomin and Lord Zamorak during the fifth age under the command of acting general Padomenes and was acting as a war cleric and a healer. Amaranth is currently stationed in Ashdale together with her younger brother Hybris Soliran Darian Aelon Baran. This character has committed suicide, and is now deceased. Appearance Amaranth is unusually short for an Icyene, standing a foot lower than her younger brother at 6'3". What she lacks in height however, she makes up for in wingspan, something she's always been proud of. When fully extent, her wings are around 22 feet wide. She also has a smaller pair of wings below the larger pair, which she uses to gain stability in flight. If need be, Amaranth can fly at incredible speeds, if only for a short while, competing with the fastest of her race and even those of the Aviansie. Amaranth often wears robes fitting for her position in the clergy, not bothering with armour or weapons as she has strong opinions about both. She's often found with a book on her belt meant for various tasks, whether it be holy rites or jutting down notes, she's rarely seen without one. Life before Dahlion Amaranth was born the eldest child to her mother Dalyris and father Hestirys during the third age. Her mother was a cleric of Saradomin, while her father was an active Paladin in the God Wars. It would be a hundred years until she gained a younger sibling, Hybris. And later on, she'd receive two younger sisters by the names of Syralia and Valeta. With the family consisting mostly of women, and her being the eldest, Amaranth would often act like a mother to her siblings when they were left alone. She ended up pursuing the path of a cleric like her mother had done. She joined the church at the age of 14, wanting to spend more time with her mother, where she learned the ways of a priest and grew up to become much like a mirror image of Dalyris. Amaranth developed a disdain for violence at a young age, mostly due to her small size and physical weakness. Thus her path as a cleric was more or less set in stone from the beginning. As her wings kept growing, she started putting more effort to becoming a fast flyer in the hopes of it being helpful as a healer and to escape any threatening situation as fast as possible. Over time, Amaranth's disdain for violence caused her to become a pacifist, which would prove to be hard in the god wars she'd be in. Even though she hates violence, she acknowledges that it is an unavoidable fact of life and is not shy to knock someone out cold if the situation calls for it. She wowed never to shed a drop of blood, but has done so by accident a few times in her life. The first time was when she cut her baby sister Valeta with a knife while making dinner. This caused Amaranth to lose all sense and panic like the end times were upon her. From there onwards, Hybris has been making sure that if Amaranth accidentally sheds blood, she'll stay oblivious to the fact. Life in Dahlion and her death Amaranth arrived in Dahlion with her brother Hybris, and took an active role of caring for the local church, soon receiving the position of Abbess. Life seemed normal for a while, but when Hybris was abducted by the Inquisition and got tortured, their life took a downward spiral. Amaranth's mental health took a hard blow and she became unstable and depressed. One night she made her way to the church and sat down on the altar. There she opened her holy book and started channeling magic, conjuring a magical lightning bolt that pierced the stone roof and struck her extended wings, electrocuting and killing her on the spot. Amaranth's body was found charred and stuck in the position she died in. Her corpse was standing before the altar facing the entrance, her arms held out and a serene smile on her face, welcoming anyone who would enter the church; performing her holy duty for the last time, even in death.Category:Characters Category:Icyene Category:Female Category:Religious Figures Category:Saradominist Category:Pacifist Category:Deceased